La promesa
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Dawn aveces puede ser una niña muy dulce, y Cynthia lo sabe muy bien. Aunque la chica es muy madura para su edad, no sabe como reaccionar a esas emociones que su maestra provoca en ella. Aunque le es dificil, es capaz de decirle algo claramente. Dawn x Cynthia


Primero que nada debo presentarme nwn Bueno como se daran cuenta aquí me llaman Fersi, pero soy conocida principalmente en la sección de Vocaloid. Así que este podría calificarse como mi primer Fanfic de Pokémon, cosa de la que estoy feliz porque es mi video juego favorito después de Sonic the hedgehog.

Solo me queda decirles que ojala se pasen a leer y les guste. El Dawn/Cynthia puede ser no bien visto considerando las edades de ambas, pero que quede claro que yo jamas pondría a mi campeona de Liga favorita en un rol de pedofila.

**Disclaimer: **Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia.

**Aclaraciones: P**referí basarme más en el juego que en el anime, ya que todos los fan's de Pokémon sabemos que es mejor. Otra cosa, el pokémon de Dawn es de mis favoritos y los que actualmente tengo en mi equipo en la versión Platino.

¡Start!

* * *

**La promesa**

El otoño había llegado por fin a la región Sinnoh, y la joven entrenadora llamada Dawn obviamente se encontraba entrenando a sus Pokémon durante esa tarde. Tan solo diciendo una orden, Luxray lanzaba ataques rápidos por el perímetro en el cual reinaba el verde césped y los frondosos arboles que había al rededor. El objetivo de Dawn; Mejorar el ataque Chispa de su Pokémon.

A pesar de que parecía un entrenamiento normal como siempre, había algo dentro de la cabeza de la peli-azul que la llevaba torturando y distrayendo durante un buen tiempo. Era un sentimiento muy pero muy desconocido para ella por lo que no comprendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía porque cuando mira o esta cerca de cierta persona su corazón se aceleraba de maneras inimaginables y su respiración era tan agitada que hacia juego con sus rojizimas mejillas ¿Estara enferma o algo parecido? ¡Debia de ser eso!

Dawn llegaba a ponerse nerviosa con su presencia, incluso hasta era capaz de hacer la tontería más grande de todo el mundo cuando hablaba con ella ¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso algo en su cerebro daba esas ordenes? ¿Se le habrá botado la canica? Seguramente... Aunque lo peor de todo es que esa precisa persona que la hacia sentir así, la estaba observando desde lejos recargada en un árbol.

-Hoy lo hiciste bien, Luxray, regresa- Dijo la entrenadora mientras regresaba al Pokémon a su Poke-bola.

-Te vi muy distraída, Dawn ¿Pasa algo?- Rayos... Cynthia ya se había acercado hasta su posición. La aludida solo negó frenética con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mi Cynthia-sensei... solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo- Respondio la pequeña forzando una sonrisa que su maestra, obviamente, fue capaz de notar.

-Hum...-

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que Dawn sentía un sentimiento "extraño" por alguien? El caso es que resulta que quien provoca esa emoción no es otra persona que Cynthia, la campeona de la Liga de Sinnoh y también tutora de la joven peli-azul. La razón por la que la rubia era ahora maestra de esa joven, no fue de otra porque vio un gran potencial de entrenadora en ese radiante rostro de niña que posee. Un rostro que a sus ojos era meramente encantador, eso habría que decirse.

Las dos llevarían varios meses desde que empezaron con el entrenamiento, durante las primeras semanas Cynthia le hacia demostraciones a su pupila de batallas Pokémon en las cuales Dawn obviamente salia perdiendo, pero eso era porque a diferencia de la rubia ella seguía en un lugar muy bajo. Cynthia solía decirle que de los fracasos se aprende mucho más que de las victorias, pero que con el tiempo la peli-azul seria más fuerte que cualquier entrenador, se lo dijo y se dio la tarea de hacerlo realidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la pequeña había mejorado de una manera considerable desde que comenzaron, aun había varios aspectos que mejorar tales como eran el hacer fuertes a los Pokémon que recién capturo al igual que los que recién evolucionaron, como su Luxray. Ese Pokémon llevaría a lo mucho tres días desde que de Luxio paso al que era ahora, y ciertamente aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia y nuevas habilidades.

Ahora se encontraban sentadas en el césped, comiendo onigiris que amablemente Cynthia se había encargado de comprar, para poder merendar con su pupila durante la tarde.

-Estuviste de maravilla a comparación de días anteriores, Luxray ha mejorado mucho en muy poco tiempo- Le felicito la campeona del Alto Mando sonriente.

-Aja...- Pronuncio la peli-azul sin muchos ánimos y sin siquiera escucharla. Dawn masticaba de manera lenta, y también miraba su onigiri de forma perdida.

-De todas maneras debes concentrarte en reforzar sus ataques, aun están algo deviles-

-Aja...-

-Pero yo pienso que...- Cynthia paro sus palabras al mirar de reojo a su protegida, notando inmediatamente que no le hacia ni el mínimo caso -Dawn, ¿Estas escuchan lo que te digo?-

-E-eh.. ¡Oh, si, si, claro que lo estoy! este...- La más grande suspiro, otra vez su pupila volvía a estar distraída como casi siempre lo estaba.

-No es cierto, pequeña ¿Que tienes?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, aunque en el fondo se sentía preocupada por la joven entrenadora.

-N-nada...- Trato de evadirle sin muchos resultados.

En el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, Cynthia fue capaz de poder conocer más a fondo la forma de ser de Dawn, y en cierta manera su personalidad radiante y alegre era la cosa que más le encantaba de esa niña. Viajaban juntas y dormían en los mismos lugares mientras recorrían Sinnoh, por lo que la rubia deducía inmediatamente que el reciente comportamiento de la más joven no era algo normal en ella, y eso le preocupaba más de lo que parecía estarlo.

La conocía muy bien, por eso estaba consciente de que la niña frente a ella no era la entusiasta entrenadora que había conocido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que la campeona no sabia, es que su pupila se comportaba de esa manera tan apagada por cosas que ella provocaba dentro suyo, cosas que no lograba entender a su ya doce jóvenes años. Muchas sensaciones que no comprendía del todo, nuevas emociones que experimentaba en su interior y de las cuales no entendía las razones ni como estas surgieron; Aveces se sentía muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa por tener a la más grande cerca, otras sentía una furia enorme cuando otra persona que no fuera ella se le acercaba a su maestra, y aveces sentía miedo y tristeza por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dawn suspiro, había algo que quería decirle a Cynthia, o más bien preguntarle.

-Cynthia-sensei.. ¿Que es el amor?- La rubia se quedo estática en su lugar, hasta casi llegaba a ahogarse con su onigiri.

-¿Q-que..?- Cuestiono ella al fin recuperándose.

-¿Usted sabe que es el amor?- Dawn se digno a ver a su tutora después de un rato, con unos ojos suplicantes por la respuesta -Quisiera.. saber que es..-

La aludida trago saliva sonoramente, pero después recapacitó y entendió las razones de la pequeña.

-Pues... el amor es un sentimiento hermoso pequeña Dawn. Es esa sensación de que tenemos mariposas en el estomago, el sentirnos contentos de estar con esa persona, cuando queremos pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con esa persona especial- Explico con tranquilidad y una sonrisa serena -¿Porque me lo preguntas?-

Dawn se lo pensó un momento, así que eso era el amor. Curiosamente encajaba con algunas cosas que ella sentía... Suspiro y prosiguió a ser ella quien hablara.

-Creo.. que hay alguien que me gusta..- Solto empezando a sonrojarse y evitar la mirada de la rubia.

-Ah... ¿Si?..- Auch.. por alguna razón esas palabras le había dolido -¿Quien es es?-

-Usted..- Esta vez si podría decirse que Dawn estaba roja de la vergüenza, parecía un lindo tomate.

Y toda la mente de la campeona se colapso por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No la malinterpreten, no todos los días tu protegida de doce años te dice que esta enamorada de ti, porque no pregunto eso del amor solo por pura curiosidad, algo obviamente quería obtener con esto y no era dinero. Pero había otras preguntas más importantes que rondaban por su cabeza en estos momentos; ¿Porque la quería a ella? ¿Desde cuando se siente así? y ¿Porque razón esa confesión la ponía tan feliz? Era.. Dawn era... ¡Era una niña, santo cielo!

Cynthia no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien mucho menor que ella ¿O si? Y si fuera así, si esa posibilidad fuera cierta y también tendría los mismos sentimientos que la peli-azul ¿Eran correctos? Se lo pensó un momento, frunciendo el entre cejo y volviendo su mirada al frente con una mueca pensativa. Sinceramente a ella no le interesaba nada de lo que las otras personas pensaran, eso era algo sin importancia para ella porque nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar su manera de ser feliz ¡Al diablo todo eso! De hecho, lo único que la tenia preocupada era el hecho de que no sabia como surgieron tales emociones en ella.

Quizá, simplemente fue el hecho de poder conocer mejor a la joven entrenadora para que pudiera cautivarla por completo con su alegre personalidad. O la sonrisa radiante que siempre le dedica en las mañanas, quizá también el que Dawn siempre que tenia pesadillas se colara en sus sabanas y le brindara su calor en un fuerte abrazo... o ya de plano le encantaba todo de esa peli-azul. Si... tenia sentido todo, porque para la rubia, Dawn siempre ha sido un niña hermosa y encantadora a sus ojos.

Estaba feliz... jamas había estado más contenta en toda su vida. Dawn le alegro la vida.

Solo atino a sonreír y ruborizarse levemente, ahora era su turno de decir lo que sentía.

-Yo siento lo mismo, Dawn- Pronuncio con esa hermosa expresión en su rostro, la cual emanaba paz y tranquilidad. Vio como su pupila se sonrojaba como nunca lo había hecho, y ella río cuando volteo a observarla con esos grandes ojos azules -¿Que dices al respecto?-

-...- La aludida se quedo muda, apenas pudo volver su mirada al frente con una expresión avergonzada -Quiere.. le gustara ¿Que seamos..?-

-Me gustaria, pero no se puede- Completo Cynthia sabiendo lo que quería decir.

-¡Eh..!, ¿P-pero porque?- Cuestiono girándose a verla con los ojos bien abiertos, la mayor río.

-Aun eres muy pequeña para mi, pero eso no impide que tengamos "citas" de vez en cuando- Dawn se desilusiono un poco, pero Cynthia le acaricio una de sus mejillas para animarla -Cuando seas mayor de edad se podra-

-¡Pero para eso falta mucho..! Cuando eso pase.. usted ya no va a quererme...-

-El amor verdadero es para siempre- Volvio a interrumpir la rubia con una serena sonrisa -Yo voy a esperarte lo necesario para estar contigo-

Conmovedor, Dawn se conmovió, así de simple. Se conmovió tanto que un par de lagrimas de felicidad se asomaban por sus bellos y azules ojos, le correspondían y el amor correspondido es lo mejor que puede existir en este ancho mundo ¡Lo mejor!

-¿Me lo promete?-

-Es un promesa- La rubia levanto su dedo meñique a la altura de la cara de la entrenadora, dando a entender que seria un juramente de meñique -¿Tú prometes ser paciente?-

Dawn se quedo observando la acción de su maestra durante un rato, comprendía que era lo que significaba ese tipo de juramentos pero pensó que debía de haber una forma mejor así promesas, algo que atesoraría por el resto de toda su vida... ¡Ya lo tenia! Cynthia ladeó un poco la cabeza al ver que la peli-azul la mirada fijamente a los ojos, lo cual para ser sinceros la hizo ruborizar de una forma considerable.

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pronunciar algo, Dawn le acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos. Se acerco a su rostro lentamente hasta que... fue capaz de besarle la comisura de los labios.

Se quedaron así por un rato, con una Cynthia con los ojos bien abiertos y ruborizada, mientras Dawn solo cerraba los ojos lo más fuerte que podía con el corazón a mil y con un sonrojo quemandole hasta las puntas de las orejas. El tacto fue suave, cálido, tierno, como solo la misma joven entrenadora podía darlos, pero lo más importante de todo eso, es que ese inocente beso que ni siquiera fue en los labios; Estaba cargado de reales y puros sentimientos. Algo que ninguna de las dos había llegado a experimentar en sus vidas.

Tras un rato Dawn rompió el beso, tan roja con un tomate se aseguro de no romper contacto visual con su maestra.

-E-es su turno...-

¿Su turno...? ¡Ah! Era por eso, para la joven entrenadora esa era su manera de prometerle que esperaría lo necesario para poder estar con ella. Encantador, meramente encantador. La campeona del Alto Mando sonrió con ternura, si su protegida quería un beso pues un beso era lo que obtendría.

Cynthia se inclino hasta la más pequeña quien solo se tenso en su lugar y cerro los ojos con fuerza para esperar el contacto, más lo que recibió fue mucho mejor que lo que ella había hecho anteriormente: La mayor se inclino lo suficiente para rozar su nariz con la entrenadora, y finalmente corto la poca distancia que había entre ellas para así poder al fin sellar sus labios con los de la peli-azul. Un beso tierno y cálido, cargado de muchos sentimientos sinceros. Dawn solo atino a abrir los ojos más que sorprendida, pero luego los volvió a cerrar tratando de corresponder al beso como sus inexpertos labios de niña se lo permitían. Fue con ese tacto, que ambas sellaron su promesa hasta que Dawn cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Cuando se separaron Cynthia volvió a mostrar su radiante sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo-

* * *

¡Yeeeeehiiii! Mi primer Fanfic Pokémon y estoy muy feliz por haberlo escrito TT-TT es que estaba ayer viendo unas imágenes de este video juego y me tope con varias imágenes de mi pareja favorita de él... y pues entonces recordé que quería escribir algo de ellas ¡Y aqui esta!

La verdad es que también estoy feliz porque no hay casi nada de Dawn x Cynthia en español, por eso quise contribuir y deleitar a los fans de esta pareja con algo de mi autoria ¿Entonces... les gusto el pequeño One-shot? Espero que si porque me esmero mucho en poder hacerlo nwn

¿Les gusto tanto como para dejarme un review?


End file.
